


My Perfect Little Doll

by Fantasy_Addict



Series: The Dolls [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Based on quotes from them, Body Horror, Dolls, Don't Like Don't Read, For a Friend, Gift Work, Halloween, I think?, Inspired by Frankenstein, It's the same death, Minor Character Death, Minor Humor, Original Character Death(s), Serial Killers, Short One Shot, Tags Contain Spoilers, Unethical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Addict/pseuds/Fantasy_Addict
Summary: This is a story about a girl.....and her doll.(I wrote this for a friend based on things they said that sounded hilarious out of context. Happy Halloween!😆)
Series: The Dolls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058510
Kudos: 5





	My Perfect Little Doll

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!
> 
> While I did not use any Archive Warnings, there is violence and a somewhat grotesque scene. If you are not into that, please don't read!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the fic!😁

I hummed a little as I walked down the street, twirling a pencil in my hand.

It had been a good day.

This morning, I woke up feeling well rested. Unusual for me, but I wasn't complaining. Then, after a small breakfast (just a granola bar, really) I headed to the store to pick up some supplies for a little project I was working on.

The store had everything I needed.

See, this little project of mine was more of an experiment. One that, admittedly, hadn't gone well yet. I hadn't been able to get all the necessary supplies before. Today, I could feel, was going to be different.

After I grabbed some lunch at a nearby fast food place, I rushed back to my home to put the final pieces in place before I started my project. I hurriedly set my bag from the store next to my desk, sitting down and pulling out my blueprints. I stared at the plans, frowning at a small detail. I quickly grabbed a pencil and started erasing part of a person.

"I need to get better at drawing boobs," I muttered in frustration. I redrew the person, much more satisfied with the outcome. I glanced at the clock. A quarter to seven. Time to move on with my project.

I grabbed my bag full of supplies, ready to head out. Suddenly, my (frankly annoying) cat decided that was the perfect moment to knock over my Captain America figurine and start chewing on his hand.

"Don't eat Captain America!" I screeched, yanking it away. The cat hissed lightly, but did not come after my figurine. I rolled my eyes and put it back, intent on leaving with no more distractions.

Once out of the house, I made my way to a little café, about three blocks from my home. I sat at a table with just a water, periodically checking my bag to make sure I had gotten the right supplies. A little late for second-guessing, but I wanted to be absolutely sure. Everything seemed to be correct.

I sat there at the café for around an hour before leaving. I rounded the corner, entering a dead-end alleyway. A girl, around my age in her twenties, stood at the other end.

"You were watching me," the girl said. "In the café. Why?" I gave her no answer. The girl scowled. "Stalker! Stay away from me!" I ignored her, pulling my supplies out of the bag. In my hands I held a thick sewing needle and some black cord, plus a screwdriver. The girl's eyes widened fearfully.

"Hmm," I hummed, thoughtfully. I tilted my head to the side, studying the girl. She had long red hair, unlike my short brown. She was slimmer than I was, but taller, and had light blue eyes compared to my brown ones. But I didn't really care about her looks. She simply had something I needed.

"Stay back!" she said. Hey back hit the brick wall as she backed up from me.

That's when I struck.

The screwdriver impaled her neck cleanly, no blood spurts. She slumped to the ground, dead already. Her eyes had glazed over, etched in fear and confusion. I smirked at my handiwork. Then, I took those fear etched eyes. I needed them. I stitched the eyelids closed. A calling card, you could say. Or more accurately, a way to cover up the empty sockets. It's not a pretty sight.

"Erasing the body~," I said in a sing-song voice, as I happily cleaned up the major evidence.

Which brings us back to the present.

I had made it back home, supplies and eyes in my bag. I carefully removed the eyes, placing them on the table in my kitchen. I never had any visitors, so I wasn't concerned about them being in the open. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. I groaned.

"I should have left a hole in the side," I said. It would have helped to spread out the damage and keep people off my trail. Great. I had messed up.

"Mrrow?" my cat inquired, hopping up on the table to sniff the eyes. I moved them away.

"How do I change my name?" I asked the cat sarcastically. The cat did not answer. I sighed. Oh well.

I picked up the eyes and brought them to my basement. Flicking on the light, I could now see my little project sitting nicely on my work table.

"My mostly finished child," I said with a smile. See, I was creating a doll. The perfect doll, in fact. But I didn't want to use just one person for my doll, no. I needed specific traits, specific genetics.

My doll had long, curly blonde hair, freckled olive skin, small hands and dainty feet. Her chest was small, but not too small, just enough not to be obnoxious, and her waist was slim. My smile grew as I added the eyes, a pretty light blue. I stepped back to admire my doll. Then, I noticed her left foot was a little loose. I clicked my tongue, sure my cat had snuck down here. I grabbed my thread, going to sew it back on properly. It took a few minutes, as the thread kept breaking on me. It was old. Finally, it stayed, right as I was almost finished.

"Oh, now you work, you freaking piece of crap!" I muttered angrily. "I'm just finished stitching up the foot!" I tied everything off and tossed the needle and thread onto the work table with a huff. I smiled at my finished work.

My perfect little doll.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so all of the main character's dialogue bits are the quotes from my friend.😂 Here is the list I was using (with a small word change to one😅):
> 
> Erasing the body!  
> I should have left a hole in the side.  
> I need to get better at drawing boobs.  
> Just finished stitching up the foot.  
> Mostly finished child.  
> How do I change my name?  
> Oh now work you f****** piece of s***!  
> Don't eat Capitan America!
> 
> For context, they are an artist. 😂 And also does have a cat.


End file.
